Red Ribbon Promise
by BlowxUpxYourxVideo
Summary: She loved him since before the murders.He loved her since before the murders.Now after eight years, will they be able to break away from eachother? ItachixRen
1. Before it All Happened

_**Okay so this is my first fan fic for the anime/manga series "Naruto". I know it's very short but the chapters will get longer and more interesting further down the road. Please give this a chance! I'd be very greatful! Now on with the story.../**_

**Red Ribbon Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**Before it All Happened**

**By: BlowxUpxYourxVideo**

Ren ran past the koi pond moving her dark red hair from her eyes and continued onto the bridge. It was her old friend Itachi's thirteenth birthday and she wanted to see him and bring him something nice. Ren quickly ran into town and was then stopped by Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother.

"You still can't find a good gift for my big brother right?" The young boy asked with a bored look on his face.

"Umm….Well…" Ren clearly did not satisfy Sasuke.

"Come on Ren." Sasuke sighed gesturing for her to follow him. She walked along with Sasuke through the village curious as to where he was leading her. Then she suddenly realized they were approaching the Uchiha buildings. She stopped and turned to stare at Sasuke in confusion.

"Sasuke, I've still got to get Itachi a gift. I can't just show up without anything." Sasuke then gave her a glare.

"Ren, Itachi has had his gift for years now…." The young boy waited to see if she was catching on now.

Itachi sat on a seat near the big window in his room reading a scroll. He had kind of a hard time concentrating on what he was reading though because he was too anxious to see Ren. Itachi had no idea why, but when Ren was around he felt, well, kind of good. He loved to look at her warm innocent smile whenever she saw him or met his eyes. Ren's magic never seemed to wear off on him. Even when Ren and Itachi were only little children he got the same feeling from her warm smile. Then Itachi clenched his fists in anger remembering how most of the Uchiha's looked down on Ren. And for what? Just because Itachi wasn't going for the girl they chose him to wed. That girl with the silky black hair and bright blue eyes. The only people who accepted Ren was Sasuke and Sasuke's and Itachi's mom. Itachi shook off the thoughts of anger towards the clan and tried to look forward to seeing Ren.

Ren gave Sasuke another confused look. Sasuke sighed and began to explain.

"Can't you see? And as corny and fake as this sounds, it's true. My brother, Itachi, has had everything he wanted since he met you." He gave Ren a little grin.

"What? Whoa….I never thought Itachi felt that way for me…Wait! How can you be so sure?" Ren asked with a little blush.

"Before Itachi met you and when he is away from you, he doesn't really laugh or smile at all. And not to mention the look in his eyes whenever he sees you. Oh! And all the art work he's tried to make of you in his drawing pad." Sasuke held back a laugh thinking of all of Itachi's failed attempts to create a perfect replica of Ren onto paper.

"Ah….I see what you mean now." Ren whispered while walking at a quick pace to Itachi's. She waved good-bye to Sasuke and slipped in between the trees that hid the path to Itachi's. Ren really trusted Itachi completely which angered her. What made her let her defenses down and allow her to get so attached to Itachi? Now she knew that Itachi had her fragile heart in the palm of his hands and could shatter it to little pieces at any moment. This worried her but when Ren finally opened the door to Itachi's, she felt relief come over herself when seeing his eyes glisten when he saw her. But even now Ren sensed something very cold and distant deep within Itachi. She shook the feeling off and made her way towards him. She sat down on the chair next to Itachi and began to feel very self-conscious when realizing that Itachi was staring at her with a grin. She felt her cheeks turn a bright pink. The two sat there for a moment in silence until Itachi grabbed her hand and slipped something on her ring finger. Ren held her hand up to her face and examined the little ring. The ring had a silver band with "Uchiha" engraved into it on the inside. On the ring sat a very deep red gem with a faint red glow coming from it that was barely noticeable. She looked up to Itachi with a questioning look in her emerald eyes.

"It's for you Ren."

"What?! But it's your birthday! You shouldn't give me things----I should give you things."

"Well, I want you to keep that for my birthday present." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"But why?" Ren whispered without realizing it. Itachi turned back to his scroll.

"I'll explain to you later." He said not looking up from his scroll but lifting his hand to play with a few strands of Ren's hair. Ren just lie down next to Itachi's arm in deep thought. Itachi smiled big and rested his hand lightly on Ren's head.


	2. Making the Promise

**Red Ribbon Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Making the Promise**

**By: BlowxUpxYourxVideo**

Ren woke up next to a sleeping Itachi. Itachi fell asleep with the scroll in his hand and the other hand was holding Ren tightly against himself. Itachi's head was resting on top of Ren's head. He seemed to be in a very deep sleep so Ren just laid there enjoying her time with him. She could understand why Itachi was so tired. He was a captain of an ANBU squad and it took a lot out of him since he's been working for weeks on end without a break. Ren put her ear to Itachi's heart so she could here it beat. Then Itachi's breathing changed and she knew he had awakened. He slowly sat up and looked into Ren's eyes. She had that warm innocent smile back on her lips.

"Ren, can we go somewhere?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Just follow me." Itachi said getting up with Ren still in his arms and then setting her back down to stand. As they walked out the door Itachi looked down to see if she still had the ring on. He was glad to see she still wore it.

Itachi lead Ren deep into the green forest. Then he stopped once they reached a small clearing. Ren looked around. In front of them to the right was a very beautiful lake with a small waterfall flowing into the lake. The water was very clear and it would sparkle here and there. It was dark and only a few spots of moonlight came through the cracks throughout the trees' leaves. In the middle of all this was a small circle of flowers. The flowers consisted of three colors, yellow, pink, and blue. Ren's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the environment around her. But the most beautiful thing that kept her attention was Itachi. Itachi then grabbed Ren's hand and led her into the circle of flowers. He sat her down in his lap and stared in to her deep emerald eyes. They sat in silence for a while until Ren looked down at her ring finger at the little Uchiha ring.

"Itachi, when will you tell me what this is and what it's for?" Ren questioned still examining the little ring. Itachi traced the shape of Ren's jaw to her ear back and forth while answering.

"That ring is something that protects the Uchiha. It was given to me a long time ago. I was chosen to keep the clan safe and going and to give this ring only to the women that I chose to stay beside me…." Itachi quit tracing Ren's jaw when she looked up to him.

"What do you mean? I mean, I don't understand, _why_ _me?_" Itachi took Ren's hand and held it against the side of his face. He loved the sent she gave off and her warmth.

"Ren, when the time comes will you allow me to be your first?" Itachi looked at her with anxious eyes. She sat for a few with no sound. This was something important to decide, she couldn't make any more careless mistakes. Then Itachi spoke again.

"I will save myself for you. No matter how long it takes." Ren thought even harder. What if this was a lie? What if I gave in and he just turned around and abandoned me. What if? What if? What if? Ren's head was about to explode. Then she collected all of her thoughts and made her decision.

"It's a promise then." Ren said taking Itachi's hand. Itachi finished the promise.

"I will keep myself for you and only you and you will keep yourself for me and only me. That will be our secret promise." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

Itachi sat there for a while with Ren asleep in his lap. After a while he slowly rose from the ground and picked up Ren trying not to wake her. Then he quickly and gently ran through the forest back to his room. He laid Ren down on his bed and watched her sleep.

Early the next morning Ren woke up in Itachi's room. Itachi was gone though. Probably off on a mission. Then Ren remembered how she too wanted to be a ninja but Itachi wouldn't let her he said "It's not safe." But she understood why.

Ren's mom gave birth to her on March twenty-third and Ren's dad took care of the two of them. Her mom and dad would fight often but he never put his hands on her. They all lived outside of Konoha in a very small village. Her dad was a ninja of konoha and her mom would stay home with her. Then one day, their small village was attacked. No one knew what it was that attacked but it was horribly powerful. It tore the houses apart and killed everyone. Ren was the only survivor besides another little girl. At the time Ren was only 6 but she remembered it all very clearly. The thing that had attacked was very fast and was gone by time the leaf ninja had gotten there. Blood was everywhere and dead bodies lay around in pieces. She looked over with wide terrified eyes and saw her mom and dad lying apart from each other with their arms and legs ripped off. She threw up and then everything went black. The ninja sent Ren to live with one of the shinobi in konoha and sent the other girl somewhere to live with some family members. Ren had gotten a very critical wound when the attack took place and was nearly dead. But a medical nin named Tsunade was able to keep her alive. Now Ren had a big scar that went from the back of her back through to the front of her stomach. Ren had many nightmares of what had happened and she would wake up screaming, sweating, and gasping for breath from the nightmares. For some odd reason, when she was with Itachi she didn't have these horrible dreams. Itachi didn't want Ren to suffer anymore pain so he didn't let her become a ninja of konoha.

Itachi was on an S-rank mission. He was on his own because the mission required for him to sneak into a huge mansion and retrieve a scroll that was too dangerous in the hands of these people. Itachi was told that there were extremely strong enemies he would encounter without a doubt and have to fight once within the mansion. He looked towards the entrance and saw a guard there. Itachi climbed on the roof above the guard and stealthily jumped down and knocked out the guard. He then entered the building and made his way towards the room that held the scroll within.

Ren got up and looked around the room. It was very clean as usual. Itachi's bed was placed close to the window, next to the window was a few bookshelves, next to the bookshelves was a small table and two chairs, next to that was the closet, then the bathroom, and then was the door leading out. Then something caught Ren's eye, Itachi's drawing pad. She walked over and picked it up. Flipping through the pages Ren saw great artwork and then she saw while flipping through more pages some art of a girl. She looked beautiful and Ren felt a little jealous. On every picture of the girl though she saw it scratched out. Why when the picture was just so perfect? She quickly put the pad of paper down how it was when she heard approaching footsteps outside of the room. Itachi came through the door with blood covering him. Ren looked at him with worry and then quickly realized it wasn't his own blood. She gave him her warm innocent smile.

"You look awful." She said with a little laugh. Itachi headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

"I'm gonna wash up." And the bathroom door shut.

Itachi came out of the bathroom and the clock read 12:06am. He looked over to the bed and saw that Ren had fallen asleep again. Itachi just smiled and walked over to his pad of paper. He picked it up and brought it over to the bed with him and attempted to draw Ren again. This time he would draw her asleep in his bed like she was now. Itachi was tired though and when he was almost done with the perfect picture of Ren he had fallen asleep next to her.


End file.
